


Pony Rides

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b





	Pony Rides

Sherlock and John had been summoned to assist with a crime scene at a working farm. John had chuckled when they arrived but Sherlock for the life of him couldn’t figure out what was so funny.

On part of the property which was open to the public there was a horseback riding setup as well as kids pony rides. Investigating this public area Sherlock found an interesting photo of an six year old John Watson sitting astride a pony.

John was wearing jeans and a navy blue jumper with wide light blue horizontal stripes. His hair a messy mop of blonde but with that same smile on his face that he had as an adult.

“Harry’s picture is around here somewhere too” John told him, “we used to come here all the time when we were kids. My first job was mucking out the stables on the weekend. The pay was awful but I got to take a horse out when I was done.”

"You don’t have any pictures of your childhood at the flat," Sherlock commented.

"I rarely took pictures as a kid," John shrugged, “I didn’t like taking them."

Sherlock nodded and they got to work on the case. It wasn’t too difficult to piece together what happened.

Once it was solved Sherlock put up a new picture frame on the mantel in it was the photo from the farm of John on his pony and a similar photo of Sherlock at the same age in full riding gear on a pony of his own.

When Sherlock had asked the owners of the farm about getting a copy of the photo they not only gave him that one but a box full of others they’d taken of John and Harry over the years. Sherlock is saving them for a special occasion.


End file.
